OneShots and Dabbles
by Panica
Summary: Exactly what the title says...Rated T just cuz im paranoid
1. Raise Your Glasses

**Heyy ppl!**

**This is my first fanfiction on the Leviathan!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm a female =) SO i'm NOT Scott Westerfeld **

**I got this idea from this song \/**

Raise Your Glasses –Pink

Deryn looked at the invitation that just arrived. She slowly opened it. She knew what it was already.

Her eyes skimmed over it and she felt her heart breaking. But why? It has been a good 2 years since the war ended. And the last time she saw him.

"What is it, Deryn?" Jaspert asked, concern in his voice and eyes. They are both back in Glasglow (**A/N: I forgot how to spell it..sorry if it's wrong.)**

"Raise your glasses." She whispered, Jaspert just barely heard her. She looked at the invitation, then handed it to Jaspert.

He looked at it for a second then began to read aloud.

"_You are cordially invited to witness the marriage between Archduke Aleksandar and Princess Sophie of Greenland. __**(That came from nowhere) **__At 10 o'clock at the3 holy church in Austria, on 1920, May 21. We hope to see there."_

He looked it over again. It was handwritten on fancy paper. Then he flipped it over. There was boyish hand writing on it. "Hope you can come, Dylan Your friend, Alek."

It was silent for a while. "Guess you haven't told them." Jaspert said, breaking the silence.

"He should have noticed, that bloody bumrag." She said through clench teeth. "Only that bloody count and the loris noticed."

"So…are you going?" He asked.

"No, I don't wanna cut my hair again. Ma still wants my arse for that."

"Then go as yourself."

Dervy was silent for a while, think of a good excuse. "It's all the way in bloody Austria."

"Call Captain Hopps. He still owes you a favor for that mishap." Jaspert chuckled, remembering when Dervy told the story of her mission in Istanbul.

"Fine! But you are bloody well coming with me!"

"Wait? What?"

**Hahaha and that was my first fanfiction on the Leviathan series :)**

**Review, pls?**

**And maybe I'll write more. =)**


	2. Raise Your Glasses Part 2

**Heyy ppl!**

**I decide to put this in 3 parts! This is the second part! The first was the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: this word says it all!**

I thanked Captain Hopps for the 100th time since I got on this old hydrogen sniffer. He wasn't surprised to know that I was a girl. He said that he had known since the first day, they caught me from that ride on the medusa.

That makes Alek an even bigger bum-rag!

Then Captain Hopps told me that the lady boffin, Dr. Barlow, asked him why a girl was on the Leviathan as a middy and if he knew about this. He said that he did and that my father was a flyer too.

Great! Bovil, the Count, Captain Hopps, and Dr. Barlow all knew that I was a girl and Alek didn't.

"Dervy! Go get ready now. We are landing in 10 mins." Captain Hopps ordered me. I nodded then walked to my cabin. I got on the corset and dress that my ma packed for me. I slipped trousers on underneath just cause I feel like a ninny without.

I pulled my hair and put it up into a bun that was kind of stylish.

"Dervy? Are you ready?" Jaspert asked through the door.

"Aye, come on in you daft." I said. I felt better, knowing that I can cuss without the shocked looks from my ma and aunts.

Jaspert came in wearing a regular tux. His hair was combed back. He looked a wee bit like the old Dylan. Just wee bit.

"Come on , Dervy. Time to go surprise, his Archduke Alek." Jaspert said. He was still mad at me for bring him along.

"Then come on you daft ninny." We walk off the whale. I waved at Captain Hopps.

"Invitation please?" The guard asked. I handed it to him. He looked at it. "Are you Mr. Dylan Sharp?" He asked Jaspert, who shook his head no. "Then where is Mr. Sharp?"

"He couldn't make it, I'm Mrs. Sharp." I told him. Jaspert nudded me, but I ignored him. The guard looked at me for a second and let me through with Jaspert.

"Nice going, _Mrs. _Sharp." Jaspert told me. We walked into the door of the church. It was hardly filled. I saw the count, and Bovil.

"Bovil!" I said. Bovil looked at me and said, "_Mr. _Sharp." Of course. I had to laugh.

"Hello, Ms. Sharp. Good to see you in a dress." The count said in German. I understood him perfectly. All of those lessons from Klopps helped.

"Hello, Bovil." I told the loris.

"Hello, Ms. Sharp." It said before giggling.

"Bovil, this is my brother Jaspert." I introduced them together.

"Barking spiders, this is the great loris that that lady boffin made? Bloody hell, it's not completely cracked in the attic as you say it is right?" Jaspert asked me staring at the loris with wide eyes. I past the loris to him.

"Hey, your countness, where is Klopps, Baurer, and Hoffman?" I asked the wildcount.

"They are getting ready for the wedding." He said bitterly. "You are a bit early."

"More like a day," I heard Klopps. I looked over at him. He was the same. I shook his hand. "Always knew you were a girl, Dylan."

"It's Dervy, really." I told him. Barking spiders! Did everybody know that I was a girl? That is except Alek, of course.

"Right, Ms. Dervy Sharp." He said.

We talked for a bit then me and Jaspert plus the loris went to go get a room for the night.

**Did you like it?**

**Luv it?**

**OR did you hate it?**

**I'll update tomorrow for the third part and maybe some of the one shots I wrote down.**

**(:**


End file.
